U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,390 claims compounds of the formula I as antipsychotic agents by virtue of their dopamine autoreceptor agonist activity. In formula I Het is selected from a group of heterocycles which includes the 2,3-pyrido, 3,4-pyrido and 2-hydroxy-3,4-pyrido moieties. X is carbon or nitrogen and A is phenyl or phenyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower thioalkoxy, halogen or trifluoromethyl, or A is 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen, or A is 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen, or A is 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen or A is 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or hydrogen, or A is 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, or A is 2- or 5-thiazolyl or 2- or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen. ##STR2##
Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 57,142,972 and Fr. Demande FR 2,477,542 claim compounds of formula II as antihistaminic, anti-aggressive, and adrenaline antagonistic agents, useful as central nervous system agents. In this formula, R is H, alkyl, phenylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl; Z is N-phenylimino, (un)substituted benzylidene; n is 0 or 1; Z.sup.1 is alkylene; and Z.sup.2 is CO, CH(OH), (un)substituted vinylene or ethylene. ##STR3##
European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of N-alkylglutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents.
Fozard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90, 273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR4##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR5##
Netherlands 6,407,012 claims compounds of general formula III, in which R, R1 and R2 are H, halogen, (1-6C) alkyl, or (1-6C) alkoxy and n is an integer 2-6, as calming, hypnotic and hypotensive agents. Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 58,219,114 claims similar compounds in which R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together represent methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy or propylenedioxy ortho fused substituents on the phenoxy moiety.